goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
GoAnimate Indonesia
GoAnimate for Schools 2011-2013 2013-2019 In 2013, just like the original GoAnimate website, the exclamation point was removed and DomoAnimate shut down in 2014. Their website redirects to the GoAnimate for Schools site. On April 10, 2018, it was announced that GoAnimate for Schools will be shutting down on June 30, 2019 due to Adobe Flash Player ending its support in 2020. The website's 14-day free trial signup was removed on the same day, and subscription purchases and renewals to the site were later removed on May 6, 2018, which is also the day that GoAnimate became Vyond. GoAnimate Indonesia 2019-present GoAnimate Indonesia Logo.png|Promotional version GoAnimate Indonesia Logo (Print Version).png|Print version GoAnimate Indonesia Logo (On-Air).png|On-air version (September 2019-present) (with TVRI, RCTI, MNCTV, GTV, iNews, SCTV, Indosiar, RTV with 25 seconds turns to "GoAnimate Indonesia" with 5 seconds and turn back in few seconds, except antv, tvOne, Metro TV, Trans 7, Trans TV, and NET.) Various Logos by Logopedia GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with AirAsia.png|AirAsia (Airport) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Alfamart.png|Alfamart (Supermarket) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Alfamidi.png|Alfamidi (Supermarket) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with antv.png|antv (Television) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Aqua.png|Aqua (Mineral Water) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Axis.png|Axis (Mobile Phone) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with BeritaSatu.png|BeritaSatu (Television) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with BCA.png|BCA (Bank) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Blue Band.png|Blue Band (Butter/Margarine) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with BNI.png|BNI (Bank) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with BRI.png|BRI (Bank) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Bukalapak.png|Bukalapak GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Carrefour.png|Carrefour (Supermarket) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with CFC.png|CFC (Restaurant Chain) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Citilink.png|Citilink (Airport) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Danamon.png|Danamon (Bank) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Domino's.png|Domino's (Restaurant Chain) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Dunkin'.png|Dunkin' (Restaurant Chain) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Frisian Flag.png|Frisian Flag (Noodle) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Garuda Indonesia.png|Garuda Indonesia (Airport) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Giant.png|Giant (Supermarket) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Gramedia.png|Gramedia (Bookstore) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with GTV.png|GTV (Television) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with IM3 Ooredoo.png|IM3 Ooredoo GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Indomaret.png|Indomaret (Supermarket) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Indomie.png|Indomie (Noodle) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Indomilk.png|Indomilk (Milk) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Indosat Ooredoo.png|Indosat Ooredoo (Telecommunication) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Indosiar.png|Indosiar (Television) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with iNews.png|iNews (Television) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Kartu As.png|Kartu As (Mobile Phone) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with KartuHalo.png|KartuHalo (Mobile Phone) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with KFC.png|KFC (Restaurant Chain) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Kompas TV.png|Kompas TV (Television) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with LOOP.png|LOOP (Mobile Phone) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Mandiri.png|Mandiri (Bank) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with McDonald's.png|McDonald's (Restaurant Chain) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Mentari Ooredoo.png|Mentari Ooredoo GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Metro TV.png|Metro TV (Television) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Mie Sedaap.png|Mie Sedaap (Noodle) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with MNCTV.png|MNCTV (Television) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with NET..png|NET. (Television) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Pizza Hut.png|Pizza Hut (Restaurant Chain) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with RCTI.png|RCTI (Television) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with RRI.png|RRI (Radio) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with RTV.png|RTV (Television) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Sarimi.png|Sarimi (Noodle) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with SCTV.png|SCTV (Television) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Shopee.png|Shopee GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with simPATI.png|simPATI (Mobile Phone) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Smartfren.png|Smartfren (Telecommunication & Mobile Phone) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Supermi.png|Supermi (Noodle) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Telkom Indonesia.png|Telkom Indonesia (Telecommunication) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Telkomsel.png|Telkomsel (Telecommunication & Mobile Phone) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Texas Chicken.png|Texas Chicken (Restaurant Chain) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Three.png|Three (Telecommunication & Mobile Phone) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Tokopedia.png|Tokopedia GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Trans 7.png|Trans 7 (Television) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Trans TV.png|Trans TV (Television) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Traveloka.png|Traveloka GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with tvOne.png|tvOne (Television) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with TVRI.png|TVRI (Television) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with Wall's.png|Wall's (Ice Cream) GoAnimate Indonesia Logo with XL.png|XL (Telecommunication) GoAnimate for Schools was renamed to GoAnimate Indonesia on July 1, 2019. Only on ATVSI 10 channels: RCTI, SCTV, MNCTV, antv, Indosiar, Metro TV, Trans 7, Trans TV, tvOne, and GTV. On 31 December 2019 also the GoAnimate Indonesia New Year 2020 Special. It making a Microsoft PowerPoint with saved the file to browser. Category:GoAnimate Worldwide Category:Indonesia